First
by lifeluver
Summary: 25 facts about Peyton Sawyer that you might not have known. Brooke/Peyton friendship-centric. Companion to Fairy Tales.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Not yet anyway…

A/N- A Peyton Centric fic, which is a change. It can be viewed as a mainly preseries companion to Fairy Tales, focusing more on Brooke and Peyton's friendship, but I might make a companion to this too.

Twenty Five things you might not have known about Peyton Sawyer.

1.

Peyton's mother was Catholic, and growing up she went to church every Sunday with her family. They sat in the front row and sang along to the hymns and Peyton loved the idea that someone was watching over her.

When her mother died she never stepped foot in another church again.

2.

Before she started dating Nathan she had a huge crush on Dan. When Nathan invited her to his house she would agree to go out of hopes that Dan would come home sweaty from a run.

3.

When Peyton thinks back to the days following her mother's death, all she can remember is Brooke holding her while she cried.

4.

The first time she kissed Lucas it was just to make Nathan jealous.

5.

When Peyton's father first left for an overnight trip after her mother's death she cried all night long and when he came home wouldn't let him out of her sight.

Now she hardly notices when he doesn't call and is normally at Brooke's when he does.

6.

When she first met Nathan Peyton decided that he was hot and the perfect potential boyfriend for her.

She also had a nagging suspicion that he would break her heart someday.

7.

When she first met Lucas Peyton thought he was nosy, annoying and far too pushy.

She also believed that one day she might marry him.

8.

She is insanely jealous of Brooke's carefree attitude and ability to instantly capture an entire room's attention.

She thinks this might be why she went after Lucas in the first place.

9.

Peyton's mother used to call her her blonde angel. As she got older her hair started darkening, until it was a dark brown. The day after her mother's funeral she dyed it blonde, because she missed being her mother's angel.

Also, by that time she was sick of darkness and black.

10.

When Peyton got drunk for the first time she made out with a random guy and gave Tim a lap dance.

Brooke teased her about it mercilessly for weeks.

11.

She kind of liked the freedom that came with being drunk. Just for a little while she got to have a taste of what it was like to be Brooke and she liked it.

But when she tried sober, she was too embarrassed and scared people would laugh at her.

12.

The person she admired most was Brooke, because she always knew exactly what she wanted.

She also envied her the most.

13.

Nathan gave her her first kiss when she was thirteen. It had been after one of his leagues basketball games and he ran over to her and shoved his mouth over hers. It was clumsy and all too wet for her liking, but Brooke had cheered from the stands and her father smiled at her when she told him, so it was worth it.

14.

She felt just a bit betrayed when Brooke and Haley became friends. After all, in the beginning she had been the first to befriend Haley, while it had taken Brooke months to even learn her name.

15.

She thinks this is probably because it just reinforced that Brooke was more likable than she was, and once again someone chose Brooke over her.

(Nathan, Lucas)

16.

She had a puppy for a little while when she was eight. The dog was not well-behaved but she loved him anyway. She loved him even after he tore up her father's shoes, swallowed her mother's wedding ring and ripped up curtain after curtain.

The day after she found a half-eaten drawing the dog had gone up for adoption.

17.

Nathan had given her her first date. She had doubled with Brooke and Brooke's boyfriend of the week. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Brooke and her date were making out and Peyton couldn't stop blushing. Finally, Nathan put his hand over hers and smiled at her.

They were happy like that for a while, but then Brooke's boyfriend managed to disentangle himself long enough to laugh at Nathan's lack of action and before she knew it she was in a slobbery mess with someone else's inexperienced tongue down her throat.

Looking back on the date, all she ever thinks is that she never did get to find out how that movie ended.

18.

The psychiatrist she was forced to see after her mother's death once asked her who she trusted.

She contemplated this for a moment before responding "High school boys." The woman stared at her for a moment before she elaborated. "I can always trust boys to be jackasses and never show up on time and have no regard for others feelings."

19.

Lucas blew that whole trusting thing out of the water.

20.

Peyton killed a fish when she was ten. The fish always wanted food and a clean bowl and never once gave anything back. It couldn't play with her or curl up on her lap. Nope, the thing was utterly useless.

21.

A few years later Peyton wonders if she could just flush Nathan down the toilet for the same reasons.

22.

Peyton always thought that Brooke's parents were the most glamorous people she'd ever met. Mrs. Davis had new clothes for every day and always had some expensive jewel dangling from her ears. One of her favorite pastimes and Brooke's house was to look through her mother's massive closet.

After nine years of friendship, Peyton still doesn't think Mrs. Davis knows her name.

23.

Her first time with Nathan was far from magical. He was hard and rough and right in the middle Dan walked in. He stared for a moment, then walked out muttering something that sounded like "teenagers". Afterwards it was quiet and after a few moments Peyton got dressed and kissed him goodbye.

Brooke squealed when she told her and begged to hear the details, but all Peyton could really remember was feeling rather humiliated when Dan came in.

24.

For about a day after Brooke told her that she was no longer part of her life for the second time Peyton felt relieved. She felt like a weight had been lifted. She no longer had to compare herself to Brooke and finally she could be her own person. But that didn't last long, because without Brooke to compare to life seemed dull, colorless and extremely lonely.

25.

Dan may have been her first crush, Nathan her first boyfriend and Lucas her first love, but without Brooke none of it really mattered.

In the end the 'firsts' that people cherish are just split seconds, moments in a lifetime, whereas best friends define that lifetime.

Not to be cheesy or anything.

A/N- Leave a Review if you so desire, I always appreciate it. I'm always open to requests or challenges also!


End file.
